What They Don't Know
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Through the trials and tribulations of two of the most important leaders of the factions, there was little left unsaid, but those fragments between them, all too personal at times, is what no one would know about. Thrall x Jaina 100 themes
1. Introductions

What They Don't See

Couple: Jaina x Thrall

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft/Wow. That's for Blizzard.

AN : I am doing five themes for each chapter and I am also throwing in a few ocs here and there but nothing major. All of the ocs are from my time in Wrymrest Accord.

LLLLLLL

xX Introduction Xx

As far as Jaina remembered it –_what if she wasn't remembering everything?-_ Thrall had been far more frightening from stories she had heard of him, _("He's a green monster!!" "Aren't all orcs green monsters though?" Is he really a monster?)_ though he seemed large compared to her small very human frame-always tiny since the day she was born-, Jaina couldn't help but think that he wasn't. Looking into his calm blue eyes, _(always thinking, taking note of everything around) _the sorceress knew that he was merciful, for a killer, a true murderous deathdealer did not have eyes that kind. As she reached a hand out to him, _(Don't think on how large his hand is to yours, Jaina!)_ her hand being held in a precarious grasp of his large green fingers, she couldn't help but smile.

Thrall, upon seeing that smile, (_Taretha's smile? No, Jaina's)_ felt some sort of relief –the kind that swallows him up nightly knowing that he has made it through another black night- and knew at that moment, _(Was it that moment, exactly, Thrall?)_ that he had found a friend for life in her deep blue eyes _("She reminds me of the ocean." "Why is that?")_, a friend for who he knew he could understand.

"I am Thrall, Warchief of the Horde." His deep grounding voice_-he was stone, warm hearth stone_-halted the moment between them, _(how long, Jaina?)_ an eternity in a second. Jaina's golden hair _("You used to say I reminded you of Taretha,")_ bobbed in acknowledgement before the warchief, in his steely blue gaze _("The sky, Thrall.")_ and spoke.

"Jaina Proudmoore." Thrall knew that she was no match for Taretha-a woman long dead- simply because of her words. _("You were not afraid.")_

xX Multi-tasking Xx

Her fingers were diligent _(unlike the Warchief's large green ones, covered with black nails as if stained with the corruption of death)_ and honestly, Thrall-_for who else could it be?_- could imagine those fingers moving through his hair-_something no orc-ess could get him to think (They were brittled hands not as deft as hers seemed)- _toying with the blackened strands as she sung to him _("It's always tavern songs." "It's all I know, Thrall")_, a tune of merriment. _(Sometimes he'd wonder at night if he was replacing Taretha with Jaina or the other way around.)_

He could see her move –_Did she ever stop and sit still?-_ always going, doing things on her little stick legs, _("It's called the Gingerbread man" "Donut man would be nicer. You can catch him.") _a painted drawing in motion before all the colors-all of them- would run out _(Washed by the rain of Dunwallow)_ because that was Jaina-_strong, never still Jaina. (Were you afraid to stop? Would the past catch up to you if you took a moment to breath?)_

Especially now, as he watched her-_one of his secret favorite activites now_- in the form of a spectral wolf, _(The wolf had come to him first.)_ as Jaina prepped up her base for the battle of Mt. Hyjal. _(Was this going to be the last one? Were the humans going to betray them?)_ Her fingers moved over scrolls of maps and battle plans, writing, moving –_Don't be afraid to stop…_- with her long pretty cornsilk hair falling over one delicate shoulder. _("I always have to make sure not to crush you.")_ and he wondered, as she barked orders, much like the commander she was, _("Antonidas had to be badgered into letting me learn magic, you know." "Antonidas made a good choice.")_ whether or not he should make his presence known, reaching over for a scratching behind his ears, his favorite spot instead of his spying, _("Thrall, that is the last time you get to sneak in here as a wolf!" "You look nice when you blush." "OUT!")_ in assurance as he padded softly away that she would not grant such a selfish desire in her multi-tasking_.(Especially since it was an unneeded orc thought.)_

xX Teamwork Xx

Thrall had no idea-_really, none at all_-that Jaina and himself would make a good fighting duo as the hordes of undead, _(Why was it always undead?)_ rushed onwards, surging, ("_They remind me of a waterfall when they do that.")_ at soldiers and them till it seemed that they were the only ones there_-invisible, intangible people_- as he used the doomhammer, lightning striking up from it here and there-_Jaina's elementals made sure to dodge that_- as her spells, always cast as fast as she could, helped keep the undead from coming near them_.(Her fingertips were always cold after she used her frost spells, always waiting for you to warm them up as they rest against her cloth body)_ Thrall's elementals attacked in sync with hers at killing the frozen bodies, eradicating another line. The sorceress seemed to have broken out of the spell to see that their camp was too overrun, holding onto Thrall as she loudly yelled to him throughout the dark rage. _(Her voice seemed to had awakened him, causing him to look up at her, thinking Taretha for a moment, easily shaking his head as he reminded himself, 'Jaina, pretty and strong, Jaina.')_

"We need to go to the last base!!" He glanced around them, nodding. Their people, a majority of them were dying against the undead. They had put enough of a fight up to slow them. Her fingers grabbed his hand, engulfed, gripping his fingers as she whispered the incantation for a moment-_It was only later that she was able to do it wordlessly_-and they disappeared and then reappeared with a popping sound in Tyranade's camp, landing askew-_Jaina ending up landing on a bush with Thrall noisily throwing up over her shoulder as he had landed ontop of her_. After his initial portal sickness, he noticed the woman underneath him and ended up flopping over the otherside-_the puke a reminder that he needed to try all sorts of travel more often_-before weakly standing up and helping the tangled sorceress out of the tree_. ("I was only enjoying being under you." "I think you were just enjoying being crushed against something.") _

They really were an excellent team.

xX Hero Xx

Sometimes, when she napped-It was always in lazy warm _afternoons_- Jaina dreamt of her days as a student, first in the Violet Citadel as a mage, and then even more as Antonidas's pupil, (_though the man was strict in his teaching)_ and this time, she dreamt of a harsh question that Antonidas had first asked of her. _(Sometimes she ached to hear his harsh words again or that question one more time from his lips.)_

"_Jaina, what makes a hero?"_ She answered like her father taught her-_always obediently listening to his words about the orcs and evil_-with words of good and praise and for the light being mixed. Antonidas-_dear, sweetly strict archmage-_only shook his long hair-something she had nearly been jealous of- at her answer in her sweet voice, almost raspy undertones when she had truly been rather young. His face fell-_an avalanche of age and words that no longer held meaning to his skin_-until she felt that she had really failed him-lost him forever to the hopes that would never be realized again.

It took awhile for his words to sink in during her time in the citadel, even more during her travels before she could find what a hero truly was. _(His face always gleamed dark. A prince of the wrong kind.) _Looking beside her, _(would he always be there?)_ Jaina felt something akin to a kind-hearted smile on her face-_the one he would tell her years later that he missed the most during their arguments_-and knew that despite Antonidas's frail words-_the strength and corrosion of dusted facades in them_-the only person who was a true hero, standing in armor given from a friend, a hammer taken from the fallen, was standing beside her at this important battle-_decisive victory, beautiful ceasefire_-loudly proclaiming their win.

_(Not all heroes are born human, Thrall.)_

xX Eyes Xx

She looked surprised-something Thrall rarely saw in her-_("You seem always calm, Jaina,")_ after they were doing the clean up-more corpses dead than people alive-at Mount Hyjal, the forest mourning, spirits crying in a funeral for those dead. _(It had to be done though, he argued often to himself afterwards in guilt and all she could do was press her forehead against his and want to cry for him.)_ In her hands were stones-_smooth flat stones, myraid in their colors_- as she looked up to him.

"What are you doing with those stones?" The Warchief tilted his head, his helmet off onto his white wolf, _(an appendage to him like his armor, something she rarely saw him not near)_ as he watched stick figure Jaina-_her clothes so dirty and stained in blood, sleep deprived eyes_- smile and blush for once. _("I had never seen a rose bloom but I think that is what it looked like….Yes! Like that!")_ The sorceress shook her wild steelbloom hair-t_he strongest flower, always growing in the harshest of places_-before straightening up, a rod of power for her spine, and showing him an open palm of them, spreading them out delicately- a_lmost as precious as if she was picking up tiny kittens and showing them off, a child to a friend._

"It's an old hobby of mine. Anywhere I go, I collect stones of certain colors." Her voice, another remarkable thing, went from her definitive calm to a sound of a shy soft kitten's meowing-_another reminder to Thrall that this woman was more fragile than her spirit deemed her._ "They remind me of my loved ones." In her hand, five stones, shimmering brightly to him, as she pointed at each one. "I'm adding one more today instead of just collecting four."

"Who are they?" She smiles softly, another pang of something hitting him-_he would not be able to identify what it was until later by himself in Grommash Hold when a big decision had to be made for he knew it was the beginning of something at that point_-before pointing at a dark blue stone, almost black, slightly rougher looking than the others but still smooth none the less. "My father, Daelin Proudmoore."

There was a heaviness to those words, her lips chewing on her bottom lip-_showing her worry, her thoughts all too easily. Something Arthas had always mentioned when she tried to lie_- and then she all too quickly, as if dismissing her heavy worry, moved to a dark green stone. "Tandred, my brother." Her fingers traced to one of the last three-_his eyes following the tips as if he was hungry for them to touch his skin instead, something he would never be prepared for_- to a red stone, almost a clay red, "The high-elf prince, Kael'thus, he's an old friend."

Her mouth moved quickly, as if to tell him immediately of her relation before she took a deep breath and went to a sea green stone-_hands shaking terribly, he wondered if she had a frost spell on her tips_-before her finger touched it. "Arthas……an…an ol-"Thrall smiled at her,_ (something that took her breath away, time and time again, for an orc smile was almost from ear to ear)_ and shook his head, a gratefulness escaping her mind as she moved to the light blue, almost sky blue stone. "You."

(_"So why the sky blue stone?" "Because it matched your eyes, Thrall!")_

LLLLLLLLLL

AN : So, How do you like it? It's a twenty chapter theme story, starting from Hyjal and continuing through a little past the present timeline in Wow. I'm hoping they're in character and everything. The writing styles may differ from every chapter as this is basically an excersize for me to work on different styles that I like. I really like this writing so you might see this type more often but reviews would be welcomed if you choose to send them.


	2. Pen and Sword

What They Don't Know

Couple: Jaina x Thrall

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft/Wow. That's for Blizzard.

AN : The 100 themes, I got from a website that my friend printed off for me a while back. I can't remember whose they are but I recently found them and had this in my mind from reading Diplomacy, also a Jaina x Thrall fic that is one of my favorites to re read all of the time. So far the first one is my favorite so I think I'm going to use it more.

LLLLLLLL

"_A sheltered source of inspiration for your master plan to lay everything to waste.  
With no aggressor, without a foot to stamp out every garden of hope.  
Plant a row of remorse, and a crop of forgiveness.  
Raise yourself in a better world."_

_-'Engulfed' After the Burial_

LLLLLLL

**xX Words Xx**

Pressing a palm-_so small compared to most humans_- _(long, spindly, and always at war with their tempature)_ to a stained glass window-_a picture of a ship with the golden anchor_- in the top of her keep, Jaina Proudmoore, _(Small, tiny mage Jaina of Dalaran, Princess of Kul Tiras)_ frowned as she had been given a message-_Why more?_-, on the pile of letters on top of her desk, all lying in wait for her, as if she could never escape from all the responsibility of all 15 inches of her shoulders. _("You always came here, wanting to just rest, but we never truly rest, did we Jaina?")_

Taking a glance back towards the messenger-_in shadowy colors wearing the tabard of Kul Tiras_-, a Quel-dorei rogue_,(She was short as Jaina herself, and for some reason familiar with the red hair and blue eyes)_ Lady Sunrose, if she remembered right from Lorderaen,-_Don't think on those memories, Jaina!_- put her hand to her chest in the orcish salute-little _did Jaina know until later that the woman and her kind would be with the horde in only a few short years_-, awaiting orders. There was trepidation in the air as it was only a bit over a half-year for her people since Mt. Hyjal and the humans were still afraid of the orcs, fear caused by memories, towns were being raided and the coast was in peril from constant attacks. _("They said piracy…..even Vykrul-hidden ancestors from Northrend." "I'm sorry….." "No, I'm sorry it came to tha-")_

"What does this mean?" The high elf-_her people had fallen so low in the eyes of humans, something Jaina could not comprehend for her memories of the-"Don't think of him, Jaina!"-_ watched the archmage _("Koraly can see through anyone, like she's a soul watcher instead of a spy that can't do any magic.")_ carefully before speaking in the common tongue with distaste-l_ike she was swallowing a bitter pill, who could blame her?_- upon her lips for the language, blue eyes shining, a rare thing now in Quel'dorei society as more and more of her people were falling into the use of fel crystals _("When you watch her make a report, she's so twitchy now, in need of something, Thrall….." "She's hungry for the energy just like most of them.") _, turning the eyes green with the demonic energy.

"Stormwind means to bring war here eventually. Kathrine Prestor has been stationing soldiers away from Stormwind. The king is missing still." Jaina's eyebrows furrowed, tilting her head curiously at the elf woman. The elf bowed, "What would you have me say?"-What would you have me do?-

"Let us hope that Kathrine Prestor will soon be reigned in_." ("And of Bolvar? He is a good man…….Hopefully he will take her down….")_

"And to the Warchief?" ("_Thrall……What words would you use?")_

Jaina's mouth thinned considerably as she contemplated her answer. Did Thrall need to know how things were going in Stormwind? To him, they might have been just words and nothing of importance.

Just words.

**xX Spiral Xx**

When Thrall had been given his first washing-_his face and body being scrubbed clean_-, to help keep him healthy, _(one he remembered),_ he had watched enthralled as the water was drained down into a hole-_the newest technology from Blackmoore he heard the man exclaim-_, the water spiraling and spiraling _("It's all going nowhere….")_ with no real stopping-_like now, like him_. He had opened his mouth-_So many people had been afraid of his teeth and his tusks and now all he could think of is the one woman who enjoyed the sight of them on his face_- in awe and then had been laughed at by Blackmoore's servants for it _("My face burned with ignorance at their laughing")_ and felt half-ashamed.

Even now, he endeavored to understand what he needed to, even at times to go past to what he knew didn't need but at this time, he had no idea what to try and pull out of the proveriberal rabbit hole as he eyed the spy master, Koraly Sunrose_.("She had come to me first, traveling from Quel'thalas after the war on Mt. Hyjal. I had never met a high elf until her…")_ She had given him hand written reports-_her writing elegant for the most part, almost like Jaina's scrawl_- from Ashenvale and the Crossroads, even going as far as to hand him a letter from Jaina Proudmoore. _("She's a trustworthy woman, Thrall…." "She hates the Alliance though, doesn't she?" "Perhaps, but it doesn't blind her from doing her job.")_ The warchief could only frown at all of the reports. People were attacking each other, or rather horde and alliance were clashing against one another, though the warchief knew that some of the previous alliance could work with them, the woman in front of him being one of the highborne. He knew it was even harder to count on that alone to help, for who would help one of the other faction if there was bias in the air? _("People are still hungering for war on this world. It's weary of it.")_

He nodded to the high elf, her eyes narrowing dangerously-_he knew she was not going to attack him, she hadn't shifted her stance yet, something she knew was hard to do in front of the Warchief_. Biting her lip-_something he understood that she had picked up from humans_-, the elf glanced up at Thrall, cautiously eyeing him before speaking the chopped up orcish tongue-_Usually compared to over half her people later on, she spoke it as if it were her first language_-, something that half-amused him. _(Orcish never sounded right from her. More often than not she preferred her native tongue of Thalassian.)_ It just seemed from the mess of papers that she had handed to him, that he was in for a league of trouble soon-_Why was it always trouble?_-. His hand reached to the rune_("It's for any troubles, Thrall. We are people in need of each other on this continent." I need your protection, Thrall……)_ on his belt, sending a thought-_Jaina, stick figure Jaina, cornsilk-haired woman_- to activate it, he stood up after sending out a flash to the other end.

The elf smirked to herself-cocky like the day she was born- before he turned around to see her vanish completely from sight. _("How does she keep doing that?" "Teehee, Thrall, those are her secrets to keep." "Maybe, Jaina.")_

For some reason, Thrall knew that she was out of his office chambers for the moment-Thank the spirits-, before he heard the cry of Vol'jin's outrage of someone hitting him on the back with something-_Vol'jin would get her good one day, he just knew it_-. His hand reaching up to hold his forehead as he knew that he didn't want to know what, but he had a good idea who_. ("Alright, that is the last time you come in through the window, Miss Sunrose." "Warchief, you want me to give my reports to someone else?" "…..You're still in a mess of trouble with that sand crawler you put in my bed last time you came here to give me reports." "Not my fault that my sand crawler decided it wanted a comfier home than my bag, Sir.")_

"Guard," He stepped out of his room to only be greeted by a Kok'ron elite_-This one was Misaza Wolfrunner of the Frostwolves, if he remembered right_- saluting with a fist over her chest. "Get the goblins to prepare my zeppelin," The orc tilted her head before answering.

"Warchief, your airship is already ready. I came here to tell you that." Blinking, the warchief nodded _("She's too good at reading people." "It's what she's been best at from what I heard when a friend of mine mentioned her")_, dismissing the elite, before reaching up to his forehead again and shaking his head. Spy mistress indeed.

**xX Foreign Xx**

They stood there facing each other-_high noon with a canyon of politics between them_- for a time before Thrall-_who never gave in first, saw her do so at that moment_- watched as she shook in trepidation before speaking, her voice strong and her worries very clear. There were bags under her eyes and a tiredness to her that the orc knew was mirrored on his own face. _("When was the last time you slept well, Jaina?" "This, here, is the first time in years….Maybe even a decade Thrall. You?" Too long, much too long….)_ They were both politicians-_he can tell she hates it, all she's ever wanted was to study her magic_- for the most part but unlike him, her position was rather diminiutive-_even in games of power they underestimated her_- to the Eastern Kingdoms where a majority of the Alliance resided their power. _("You're lucky, Thrall. You speak and the whole world hears you. I speak and perhaps my people in my city will listen…" It makes me green with envy, Thrall….)_

As her mouth ran- _speaking fast and going and going, not stopping in her nervousness- (He smiled for the first time in a long while._), Thrall was hit with something unexpected,-_wanting to take a desire and listening to his body instead of rational thought_- taking to instinct and the distant whispering of the spirits, murmuring around him,-"_Yes, Thrall, yes._"- he reached out hesitantly, before bringing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her flush against his chest in a hug-_not too tightly, for he knew he could destroy her, and that was the one thing he didn't want- (Jaina, small fierce and beautiful Jaina, blushing a color that made Thrall fond of her. She looked in good in red.)._

"Jaina, that is why I asked you to come. Calm down, little sorceress." His words soft- _earth- warmed tones, for he spoke in colors of green and flush brown_-, as for the first time in a long while, Jaina Proudmoore didn't feel alone-_not alone, Jaina!-_ in her position. (_Some nights she cried to sleep and where were you then, Thrall?)_ Thrall was the only one who seemed to understand as she hadn't hugged someone in years and the last one she truly did, well, he was in Northrend on his chair of ice, stuck to his throne, enjoying his runeblade. _("Jaina, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to…." "I have to.")_

It was strange-_so weird to him, so unlike her_-, the idea of being comforted by the Lord of the Clans-_awkward but kind, as always and forever_-, but this was something she knew she shouldn't get used to, after all, she was a mere human and being held like this though in kindness and friendship would be a foreign concept anywhere else. _("I don't want to stop being held by him…." Her words would rebound to her in the sanctity of her mage chambers, secrets being kept by the wards around her.)_

Secretly, Jaina didn't want him to let go as they both spoke calmly and peacefully, settling down beside each other as his arm and body drifted a few inches away. _(Stop, body. Don't reach out for him!)_

Eyeing the arm and body that had held her, Jaina bit her lip in a small amount of thought. _(Maybe it wasn't as foreign as she made it be.)_

**xX Pen and Paper Xx**

The docks of Ratchet clamored with people of all sorts, Horde and Alliance, watching the two infamous leaders standing at the end with a table behind them, a scroll with so many pretty words on it. Jaina said her piece for her peace that she wanted, Thrall's booming voice along with hers in Orcish afterwards, before they turned around to the paper, each picking up a quill, dipping it in ink and writing their signatures as leaders of Horde and Alliance.

Once the papyrus was signed, a copy for both Jaina and Thrall made, the warchief gave her a brief smile, warming her for some reason before she nodded in thanks.

This time, as the two leaders glanced out to their respective cultures, the pen was going to be mightier than the sword.

**xX Fairytale Xx**

Glancing up at the scroll, put up in the entryway of Theramore Citadel, for any citizen was allowed to come up and read a copy of the Peace treaty of Theramore's Alliance with the Horde, the mage smiled to herself at the sight of Thrall's handwriting underneath her own.

The months had flown by since their treaty, words of pirate raiding having decreased a little, for which she was much glad for. Mostly, things had been quiet, for which Jaina preferred to have, having finally caught up to a few volumes of magic that she had put away years ago for her future reading. She even took the time to go out and shop for her kitchen in the market some days. Something she had never been able to do in Dalaran nor in Kul Tiras and found she immensely enjoyed it.

Her soldiers, though they had no war, enjoyed her peace that she brought, training their cadets as strongly as they could, hoping that their young children were not to go to war. In fact, each moment seemed like a fairytale, despite all the war that most of the citizens of Theramore had known.

But like all fairytales, it had come to an end with a shout from the docks, echoing throughout Theramore until it reached Jaina, ears strained and skin pale as the message came across from Koraly, who had just arrived in port a few days earlier from Stormwind.

"Daelin Proudmoore has docked, Lady Proudmoore!" Jaina's fingers dropped the apple she had been buying and didn't know if it was from shock of her father visiting her or the shock that was waiting for him when he entered Theramore Citadel.

LLLLLLL

AN : I hope that helped things along. Anyway, I'm not too good with keeping updates as well as I would like, I'm currently running around with my head cut off as my boyfriend is moving in Saturday this week so I sort of rushed the last two drabbles. _;; Don't kill me! D:

Anyway, I hope you loved it! Have fun and please review!


	3. Father

What They Don't Know

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my ocs, when they appear. Blizzard owns everything else.

Chapter 3: Father

"_Your life is like a castle built upon the sand_

_All the work is done but it will not stand_

_Your life is like a picture without any paint_

_It's left you feeling blank and a little incomplete_

_From the answers that you seek"_

_- "Father" Pillar_

LLLLLLLL

**xX Family Xx**

The boat that resided in the harbor –_a sight amassed that Jaina could only gasp at_-, bobbing lightly in the water, was crafted a very long time _ago –back when she did not know Thrall, night elves, and Arthas even_- , in a time farther away than Jaina Proudmoore would like to admit.-_She would have been an eight year old resting on her father's knees- ("It's going to be a beauty when we get the men to make her, Jaina." "Really, daddy?" "You designed her. Why wouldn't she be?" ) _The Kul Tiras sailors were said to be born of the sea and gained legs when they wanted to float on the water and touch the sky. They created boats and have lived like that since, mermen and mermaids in human form. (_Thrall smiled as she told him the marines' ballad of how the Kul Tiras sailors came to be, laughing at some of the descriptions for Umbra of the Sea and Jaina smiled with him, noticing how his eyes reminded her of the bright blue ocean.)_

Her fingers rested on the hull of the ship, no one coming out of the flagship just yet. Her fingers felt the warped wood, understanding the damage and care more than most people would credit her. _("Her name was The Kaliya, my mother in ship form. My father…..he still missed her.")_ The maidenhead, a figure protecting her father's men from the terrors of the swirling maelstrom _(a fearsome place that very few sailors dared to utter while on the seas)_ looked well taken care of, something that made Jaina smile to herself about_. ( "Father was very adamant I know the story of every ship." "Jaina…" "So tell me, what is the name of your dirigible?")_ No one came out of the ship.

_-No one would ever welcome her back again-_

**xX Childhood Xx**

When she had been a child –_small, always underfoot, a mouse, a thing to be looked over_-, she had often got into trouble for being in the wrong place at the wrong time –_with clumsy feet, clumsy hands, and clumsiness all over as if she had been a wolf spirit stuck in the body of human, failing at wearing such skin- (She would run and run though, with her brothers so she wouldn't be the weak little sister, so she would be Jaina with Tandred and Derek and she would be able to play with them as they roughhoused and ran around causing mischief.)_

Her father knew better. (_He always looked at her, knowing there was no way she could have pushed the hay bale down to scare the maids or any number of things like switch around the family coffins when they had to put Aunt Yennika to rest in the mausoleum.)_ He would peer down at her, waiting –_keen-eyed and far away looking for the crack in the build of her body to attack- _and when he knew she was never going to name Tandred and Derek, she would get her punishment. _(Two nights with no dinner and being sent to her room for harmless pranks, two lashes of the cane and no dinner for three days if someone got hurt, and three lashes and five nights without dinner, if someone was seriously in danger-like herself_) She could close her eyes and remember being proud to take her brothers' punishments as they would feel sorry and come to her most nights and give her dinner that the servants stashed away for them to sneak to her. _("I was always nice to the servants. I knew them all by name and being royalty and being a servant never dawned on me until I left for Dalaran." "It was an eye-opening then?" "For some mages…..")_

The nights they didn't come, she could hear loud screams and crying from the cellars where father kept his wine barrels. (_When she saw her brothers next, they never would say anything about the noises she would hear in the middle of night. She was convinced it was a ghost. "You could not have known better then." "No, but I realized it when I was being sent off to Dalaran and I foolishly tried to find what ghost was making those cries…") _

Opening her eyes, after seeing some of the seamen from the Kaliya, telling her that her father was coming in on The Janus, Jaina left The Kaliya only to end up being discreetly asked to meet Rexxar _(A Mok'Nathal with Misha, a feriocious bear that Jaina found adorable at times, endearing with her companionship to the half-orc.)_ by a Guard Captain that had been in her inner circle for a bit. –_She had guarded Jaina's cabin on the voyage and proceeded her loyalty to the sorceress past Hyjal and the world's beyond_.

After a few exchanges of words, _-most of them angry and accusatory for the human's deceit and assassination attempt on Thrall, hers all in disbelief and questioning_- Rexxar, with her guard captain in place, and her decided to head out to the outpost_. ("Rexxar was the quieter one between us, but I still can't help but remember feeling dread on that ride." "Were you scared?" "Yes.") _

-_Unlike the brief memories of her father's punishments and her brothers' holding onto her hands while soothing her bruised back, she had nothing to hold to if Rexxar decided to take his axe to her head for something she never and would ever do. ("I was scared for you,")_

**xX Are You Challanging Me? Xx**

There were naga everywhere. –_dead, bodies caught in death throes and frightening if Jaina had been a green marine of the sea_- Rexxar's axe slid back into its holster with her wandering eyes trying to discern any of the slain Kul Tiras marines being alive_. ("It was like searching for hope in the barrens when there is none.")_ Finally after an indeterminate amount of time –_the spaces of a breath and then the many times she was near death all over again_- a hand reached out from under a naga body. _("It was a cresting wave with all the trouble of my father following." "I am so-" Stop saying that! "It's not your fault, Go'el." It was his.) _Running –_past the trouble, past the sky and ground_- both half-orc and human made it to body, digging it out from under the body pressed ontop of it. –_Searching, trying to grab at anything-_

The dying man smiled –_seeing Jaina's cornsilk hair for the first time in eight years as a marine in her army could do that for she was the person they had been trying to help_- whispering words that made Jaina's blood run cold.-_colder than Arthas, colder than lichbloom in Icecrown cutting through her gloves with its tentative frost- ("Admiral Daelin…..He's coming to see you, my lady…He heard about the peace treaty and knew that yo-you were coarsed…." He is mistaken.)_

Under the quiet, _(Sometimes at night, she felt that his words were worse than Arthas's betrayal in the Halls of Reflection._) the dying marine kept her attention until he expired. –_a shattering breath caressing the wind with a rattle of its lonely music_- until the pounding of feet surrounding her and Rexxar. _("We were almost surrounded, but…") _Her father stood in front of the men around her.

_-His words echoed dark and loud, thunderous clapping with his clipped tones and Jaina for the life of herself felt as if she was the one who finally did something wrong.-_ They stood at high noon, wary of each other as her father bade her to him with no gentleness. _(She was child, he was father and she was eight this time and he had just returned from Stormwind, hearing of her and her brothers misadventures_.)

_("I gave my hope to Rexxar. I could not let him slaughter what we worked so hard for." I could not have him kill you.)_

_-She went to him when she was eight—_

Her fingers cast ice around the soldiers' feet, giving Rexxar and Misha time to escape.

_-Now she fell to him-_

**xX Two Roads Xx**

The port of Theramore was blocked. Jaina could tell from the smell alone of the fish market down by the harbor. _("That is a sun scaled salmon." "It smells like bad eggs." "That just means its good to get. When it smells like roses, you don't buy it.")_ It rose up to her nostrils as her father had put her under lock and key, keeping her in the cathedral of Theramore while taking command of her troops. _("I hate that story." "Which one?" "The one of Rapunzel. Who in the hell uses hair to escape from a tower?" "Sometimes, Thrall, women like their clothes more than their hair." He laughed darkly at this.)_

Jaina had no visitors, and her father had a spellstealer set upon her at any hour of the day. It was going on day three of her entrapment and she did not know what to do. –_His words spoke little compared to his actions. He had found a few letters from Thrall and herself, noting the friendliness behind the words.- _The mage only hoped that Rexxar had gotten away from the trackers her father had sent.

_**Creeeeeaaaaaak…..**_

She glanced up, aware of something different than her regular guard change. _("You did not know how happy I was to see her then." "She is a good ally to have in situations like that."_) An elf stood behind the spellstealer of her father's men, closing the door behind her with a foot. –_The axe in the spell stealer's throat was coated with blood before she withdrew it slowly, enjoying the rough feel of gutting the throat of another mage_.-

"The Warchief sends his regards." Those words made the captured mage smile immensely despite her situation. _("It was as if she brought the rain to the thirsty poor.")_ Koraly –_standing in clothing of a Kul Tiras marine_- only nodded. "He wants to know who you are siding with." –_Blue eyes flared softly as she spoke, waiting for a response, waiting for death or plans to be given to her ears.-_

_-Where should I stand, Thrall?-_

"With Thrall."

**xX I Can't Xx **

"Jaina, listen to yer father, lass!" His words blared -_lions roared and roared until their throats became hoarse and still she was the stone among the rocks that stabbed into his side when he went to be comfortable_- louder, and louder until the mage felt herself reel with anger. He was trying to make her be the daughter he wanted her to be. -_She heard her half sister was a better fighter by far, and her father respected fighters more than mages-_

_("Jaina Proudmoore! Yer always thinkin' in those books of yers! Yer better off being married like yer mother, lass! Get out of those books and learn to tie the damn knots right_.") She showed nothing _(I am stone. I am the quiet and the ice and I do not show myself_). He glared, sputtered, and even threw her china at her body in his anger at her. Koraly, who was standing as a "spellstealer" –_she could not do much magic though either way that Jaina looked at it-_, had reported Thrall's movements to her and Jaina had to keep her throat tight. _("I did not speak to him for I would only be the weak daughter he hated.")_

His furious gaze had ended up on her loyal guards, -_most were in the dungeons, harshly treated for their loyalty to her_- _(Koraly went down every night shift and gave them some of our dinner.)_ and on her with his temper and his words. The sorceress had tried to dissuade him. _("Peace! All I wanted was peace for us and he had to go and not….never listen to me….." His hands held her tightly with guilt and sorrow.)_ His words only echoed louder and louder, drowning out Jaina.

On the eve before Jaina heard about the goblin shipyards by Ratchet, her favored guard captain that worshipped fealty to her on the boat to Theramore had been executed as an example. She had tried to get a lost orc scout back to Brackenwall. _("She is a brave woman." "Father called her stupid and I knew there was no way I could talk sense to him.")_

-_He was destroying everything and she couldn't do anything to really stop him.-_

Llllll

So this is chapter 3. Been stuck on this chapter forever since computers kept doing that dying crap and work was a hassle. I'm hoping I get better at the update stuff. _ We'll see! Read and review!


	4. The Fall

What They Don't Know

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my ocs, when they appear. Blizzard owns everything else.

Chapter 4: Leaving the Past

"Hear the words,  
a cry in the wind,  
echoes from the past  
See the man fall,  
don't want these chains, no,  
standing alone,  
in the middle of the storm"

-"Rain" Harmony

LLLLLLLL

**xX Test Xx**

At the top of the tower, left alone with Koraly Sunrose to plan, _("I was surprised at how well she perceived who we can and could not trust.")_ Jaina –_Rapunzel, sweet and unyielding Rapunzel_- watched the rogue for a moment who was holding a scroll with Jaina's personal signet on it. –_She felt unsteady on her own two feet as if the world was swaying beneath her._- The elf read the amount in the scroll, eyes flaring perceptibly at the amount scrawled upon it_. ("Was it worth it in the end, Jaina?" "I would pay the amount over a million times, Thrall.")_

"This is a significant portion, Lady Proudmoore." The high elf took it into her leather breast pocket, a hidden area in her armor. –_Jaina sometimes imagines trying to put on such regalia but she knows that with her feeble physical strength, if she tried such, she might be encumbered with far more than her duties_- The sorceress feels a slight chill in her palm at the amount she has given.

"We need what can only be bought with gold." This was necessary. _(She has repeated it in her mind when she calculated the costs but she wants as little death as possible.)_ The mantra echoes in her mind while the elf watches-_analyzing, never forgetting the smallest detail of the woman's movements_- before speaking once more.

"The juggernauts are the only things that can fight the blockade?" Her question lies in the air, much resembling a note from a maestro's wand. Jaina can't figure out whether or not the elf is alright with her plan. _(In many years, she will look back to herself and wonder if there had been any other way) _The mage glances to the windows, where the blockade is visible. –_It was a circle of giants resting there, waiting for anything to come and to destroy with the strength of her father's men-_

"Yes, they are. They're built by the goblins for the pirate attacks that were near Ratchet." The goblins were good money, Jaina always surmised. _(When Garrosh comes into being and he allows them in the Horde, Jaina hopes she hasn't lost a potential ally in case hers ever decide to destroy her.) –When she first met Gazlowe, she could remember the feeling that he would turn on her at any moment, but as long as Thrall and her gold were in his hands, she could count on him.- _

"Thrall will be notified." The mage knows it's a given that the Warchief would be notified. Koraly knows it as well_. ("She is faring well?" "As any caged woman in a cell, Warchief." "Then we should hurry there and free her.")_ The elf bows, turning on her heel towards the door, where Jaina is sure, Koraly's replacement lies in wait.

The door creaks open. Jaina bites her bottom lip.

_-There was the image of her father, heel turning out of the door to the seas-_

_(She held his hands and cried into them for Thrall was the only one able to truly understand.)_

"Wait….I need you to get something." The mage stops the rogue with a fire-sure command from her lips, uttered in her language. Koraly, as old as she is and as vengeful, glances over her shoulder. It has been years since she heard her own tongue and the Silvermoon dialect projected to her. The elf glances back, responding in common. _–The rogue later on nearly cries to herself after the whole affair for she didn't realize just how much hearing her native tongue after the scourge tore apart her home would hit her with a sense of homesickness._-

"Yes, Lady?" Her voice is rough upon the wind between them, a tenous thread because Jaina knows that if she had made the choice that Arthas had, this elf would be after her head as well_. ("Decisions come to make us who we are, Jaina." "Archmage Antonidas, are there any decisions you regret?" "No, because I made them for reasons I believe are right." Years later, she wonders his words.)_

"My father has the twin to the stone I gave Thrall…." The rogue cuts her off, as sharp as the blades she wields with precise aim. _–there was glass on the floor once and she can remember picking up the shards from a rather vehement argument that Arthas and her yelled about_-

"I'll get it. Anything else, Lady?"

"Find those loyal to me; make them understand we are not to fight the orcs." As she heard the door close, another human, one of Jaina's favored guards, the sorceress closed her eyes and could only wish for the days when life didn't make her feel as if she was walking an invisible knife.

**xX Tower Xx**

It stood in the distance, a beacon of something to Thrall. _(It meant that she was still alive in her tower. It meant words that the orc chieftain could not help but think and repeatedly ignored for it was the good for the Horde and he was the Warchief, not just Thrall.)_ His men watched him –_a thousand eyes or more only make it harder for him to breath but he would never admit it-_ with an earnestness that Thrall did not know how to abate_. _

_("I wished often enough when I was reading that I would be able to live like a normal orc and that someone else was 'Thrall'." "If anyone got the choice to refuse destinies, Thrall, we would have never been born." "I was born to raise people up from the ashes." "I was born to save what was left of mine." We were born to meet each other.) _

The shifted weight of armor creaking on the decks of the small naval ships he had bartered for silence while Gazlowe tended with the juggarnuts to the blockade. _(Gazlowe had grinned in the way that made the Warchief wince…..often. He thanked the spirits later that Jaina had paid over half the goblin's fee.) _His eyes traced over to his army.

"Leave troops with the Theramore tabard alive! They have been instructed not to attack. No innocents are to be killed! LadyProudmoore is to not be harmed!" His orders were passed by the mages in each group. The orders were well known. He glanced over at his personal entourage, Rexxar with him and his bear, Koraly hidden by her mask and her white Theramore tabard. _("Is it going to fit?" "Warchief, don't worry about such things." There was silence until Thrall's promise echoed to the rogue. Jaina had heard of the elf's desire. "I will talk with Sylvanas to see if she has heard anything about your kind.")_

As their sloops glided across the foggy bay, passing the marina, the Warchief could only glance up again at that white tower.

"Be safe….." _(He would later on press his hands against walls to try and find out just why he wanted Jaina safe. Why he even wanted to keep their alliance when things often got in the way.)_

**xX Standing Still Xx**

Daelin eyes his daughter. She has long stopped opening her mouth to protest him, to defy him.

_(I am the mountain.)_

He looks over at the spell stealer. He stands at attention, ready to do whatever the admiral commands.

_(No matter how you howl….)_

Jaina is the woman in the center of the room, being watched and calculated. She is the steelbloom on the mountain as Daelin's words cut through her.

_(I cannot…)_

There are cries as the orcs meet more resistance at Theramore's tower where Jaina is held at.

_(I will not…..)_

Daelin is screaming now and ordering men to come to him at arms. Thrall is crying out for the admiral to reconsider. He is outmanned, outmaneuvered, outwitted. Rexxar blocks the axe from hitting his Warchief.

_(I will never…..)_

Thrall's eyes meets her own. They both know he will not raise the Doomhammer against her father.

The mortal wound hits and Daelin is on the floor.

_(bow to you)_

Jaina runs to her father, lying on the floor, dying.

"You are not my daughter, orc whore."

**xX Rejection Xx **

In the middle of the night, the night after, the night of, _-Jaina's not really sure which one it is today_- she sits in her chair, looking at the splattered blood in her audience chamber. _(There was a man there once, a foolish and proud man and there was a girl there once too who hoped for something far different than war.)_ She sees Rexxar, Thrall and she is surrounded by orcs. –_Her father's words haunt her despite the blood on the floor being long washed from the stone-_

The blood belongs to her and her father and her brother and Aunt Yennika and her mother. (_She feels her hands drowned in it as she cries to his body lying on the floor and she can't move.)_ –Nothing is there and it's the night of and her heart is racing, faster, faster, and faster. –_Is it a time clock racing against the owner?_ - She closes her eyes tighter –_hoping to the light he forgives her for this_- before the image of her father's fight.

She watches the admiral's hat fall from his crown and she thinks to herself, "This is like Terenas, like Arthas, like King Llane and I can't….." She can see the axe fall down after her father receives the mortal wound. _("There was so much damn blood!" Thrall sometimes thinks she should have never been born to war, but she was and even more her fingers are in the thick of it.)_ The proudest and most stubborn man refuses her, refuses Thrall. _("I tried." "I know, Go'el." I know and I still don't blame you.) _

He stares with dark blue eyes. _("My father belonged to the sea and my mother. There was no place he was happier.")_ He stares and she wonders what he thinks as her hands reach down for him. It isn't until her fingers reach his that he retracts, using the last of his strength. –_Thrall says nothing when he sees her arms are extra red from scouring her arms. He doesn't know what to say._ - He spits on her. Her father takes his lifeblood and saliva in his mouth and spits on the whore his daughter is, the disgrace she is as she reaches for him.-

_("You are not my daughter, orc whore.")_

Thrall could only hold her shoulder in front of his troops. _(It was only later, when she was so broken from the fighting that she was resting on the chair with no one around and he came to hold her. "I'm here." And it meant the world.)_

"_Why didn't you listen?"_

**xX Solitude Xx **

He knows better to press her. _("They take and take and take, Thrall! I'm sick of it! Hear me, Arthas? I'm sick of it!" Only the warmth of her mouth crashes on the collar of the chieftain's armor with her hands bruising themselves and Thrall can only hold her this time._)

He still wants to reach out-_to feel her small body even if it is wracked with sobbing, bursting at the seams with regret-_ when he sees that little human, back bent –_a willow in the breeze of life_- hair falling around her with her fingers on her staff much like the day they had met –_white to the knucklebone, pushing up against her frail skin-. _

He can't make himself move to her. _("Feet are stubborn like that." "They belong to the body and should listen to it." "Not everyone can do that." He couldn't.)_ He couldn't, not like this. His hands tightened on Doomhammer when he felt the softest of nudges against his legs. _(Her name was Sanrruf and she came to speak, softly in Kalimag.)_ His fingers caressed fur, _-knowledge being passed on_- slowly becoming paws before his body lay down against the wall nearby.

It was the first time he understood that solitude. _(He saw Sanrruf's pain and life and her pack, children, ages of natural instincts.)_ He became wolf and Sanrruf disappeared, gifting her power for this. –_Solitude was for humans and never packs- ("I must tell you a secret, Jaina." "What is it?" "Seeing your real body for the first time as a spirit wolf almost scared me." It was a sky blue, brighter than the brightest summer day.)_

The spirit animal slinks across the tower to where she is, to where she is sitting on a balcony bench in her white tower-_for some times, she is Rapunzel with no hair and he is Thrall with no horse but it's their twisted tale.-_

Llllll

Please Review!


End file.
